


Omovember (Day 4: Stuck in Traffic)

by LemonSqueeze (YujA_ks)



Series: YujA - Omovember(s) [4]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Baby Boy Seo Changbin, Bottom Seo Changbin, Car Sex, Daddy Kink, Desperation, Desperation Play, Dom Bang Chan, Dom Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M, Omorashi, Omovember, Omovember 2020, Oppa Kink, Pet Names, Phone Sex, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Princess Seo Changbin, Public Hand Jobs, Semi-Public Sex, Sex in a Car, Urination, Wetting, sub seo changbin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:47:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27565501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YujA_ks/pseuds/LemonSqueeze
Summary: Felix brings one of his boyfriend along to go visit his family.On their way, they get stuck in the traffic, Changbin desperately needs to piss and Felix enjoys it.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix, Bang Chan/Lee Felix/Seo Changbin, Bang Chan/Seo Changbin, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Series: YujA - Omovember(s) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2006401
Comments: 2
Kudos: 115





	Omovember (Day 4: Stuck in Traffic)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading, I really hope you'll enjoy it.
> 
> Also, English is not my first language so I am very sorry for the mistakes that you'll most probably see through the reading.

Felix and Changbin were on their way to Felix’ family.

It would be a surprise to Felix's mom. He had been able to free a few days in their busy schedule and dragged Changbin along for him to officially meet the ladies of his life (his mom and sisters).

He borrowed Chan's car since their older boyfriend couldn't come along because of Leader duty. It was his very first time driving out of Seoul or out of Australia.

Changbin could admit that Felix wasn't the best driver but at least the boy had his driving license. He himself didn't own one so he didn't dare complain when his young boyfriend drove him around.

Felix's driving made him a bit nervous but what made him even more nervous was meeting the boy's mother, his sisters and the rest of his family.

"Do we take a break at the rest stop in 20 minutes?", he asked. "Do you need a stop, Dwekki?" he got asked back by the freckled man. And he thought about it for a minute before answering "Well no, I was just wondering."

He would be able to wait, the GPS showed that they only had an hour and a few minutes left until they arrived. He pushed his need on the side of his mind and started to ask Felix about his family.

As soon as they passed by the rest area, Changbin felt his bladder pulsate in protest. It had been his last chance to go to the bathroom before meeting the Lee's and he let it pass.

Felix could see Changbin get more fidgety. Hours on the road were really long and if on his side it was excitement that he felt, he knew that the other was actually stressed to meet his family.

He was far from thinking that his boyfriend was getting desperate in the passenger seat.

They entered Ulsan’s center, even though it was only 5.30 the sun was already setting and the city lights were glowing around them.

"Oh fuck, we arrived at the time when people finish work.", the Australian man said as he pressed on the break.

Changbin grunted, he was squirming now.

"You OK Dwekki?", Felix asked. Changbin nodded and changed the radio station. Felix complained, at least his attention wasn't on Changbin's squirms anymore.

They drove for a few more minute before getting completely stuck in the traffic, it was to the point where Felix could just pull the handbrake.

Felix was singing. Changbin was squirming. His legs ached a bit from how hard he pressed them one against the other.

After a good 20 minutes without moving it became harder. His bladder was full and he wasn't doing very good at hiding it. He buried his hand in between his legs.

Felix looked at him, something in the Aussie's eyes glowed with a sort of glint that Changbin knew much too well.

"What are you doing with your hand baby boy?" Changbin turned pink at his words and tone. "Mind telling daddy what you're hiding?" He would have liked to say he wasn't hiding anything or that at least he wasn't hiding what Felix thought he was hiding but just a few words from his Daddy would rile him up (literally).

"I'm not!", he said. "Not lying to daddy!", Felix said with his deep ass voice. It made Changbin whine, he was now hard and desperate, _what a wonderful combination._

With his dick thickening under his hand, the need to piss faded away, it was still here of course but he was way more busy thinking about something else.

"Take your hand away, I wanna see how big you are right now." "I can't."

Felix looked at him quizzically befire asking the reason why.

Through his head countless excuses went by but he had to admit it to the younger, if he was holding himself to begin with, it was because his throbbing bladder felt like it was about to spill.

"I need to piss! I can't take my hand away!"

While he flushed, Felix moaned and when Changbin laid his eyes on his boyfriend, he saw the other palming his dick through his jeans.

"Damn, you actually have a thing for that Lix?" "Who allowed you to call me anything but Daddy?"

He could say that he allowed himself to but he would get in trouble for that, if not with his Daddy, with his Oppa once Felix would tell him to make the baby behave.

"Daddy, are you turned on by Binnie?", he said with a big smile.

Felix rolled his eyes and then drove the few meters that separated them from the car in front of theirs.

"Of course Binnie turns me on, I'm hard rock because you look like you're gonna piss your pants."

Changbin moaned, he looked like he was about to piss himself because he felt like he was about to.

"Take your hand away, Daddy will take care of you".

He couldn't let his boyfriend do that, they were in the car after all.

"Come on, stop overthinking it, we're stuck in the traffic anyway! Let daddy take your big cock in his hand and make you feel good."

He couldn't disobey anyway, mostly because he couldn't resist Felix. He clenched all his pelvic muscles the best he could and pushed his hand away. Felix pulled on his belt to unbuckle it and Changbin moaned pitifully when the thing pressed on his full bladder, he was sure that a bead of piss was about to escape him any second from now.

"Needy Binnie!" Felix said, unbuttoning the light jeans that his baby boy was wearing. "What do you think your Oppa would think about us doing nasties in his car?"

Changbin got red. Chan's car was a common place for quick blowjobs in underground parking lots but they never did anything like that out in the open.

"Get your phone and video call him, it's past 6, he must be in the studio!" "But what if Ji … ?" "If Jisung is with him, Chan hyung will find a way to be alone for a few minutes, don't worry."

He took his phone and called, his boyfriend was teasing his hard on that was still stuck under layers of clothes.

"Hello Binnie, did you guys arrive?"

Felix chose this moment to get his hand under the boy's underwear. He moaned and Chan smirked.

"Is Daddy making you feel good Princess?", the oldest member asked. "Tell your Oppa what got you all hard, baby boy.", Felix told him.

Felix was working his hand up and down Changbin's swollen shaft when he let his thumb brush his baby boy's drooling slit.

"Oppa! Oppa!", Changbin whined. Chan's smile was bright and full of his perverted energy.

Changbin couldn't stand the eyes of both his boyfriends on him, it was so hard holding the camera up.

"Oppa! I'm gonna pee!" Chan laughed. "It's just cum Princess."

And now it was Felix that laughed, the both of them were laughing at their moaning sub. Changbin was getting desperate, the desperation now came from the cum in him that made his abs tighten.

"Did Daddy corrupt our little Princess with his piss kink?". "I didn't tell him anything, hyung. Baby boy just got himself all desperate from not telling his Daddy that he needed a stop."

He didn't know if it would be piss or cum that would come out first.

"Are you gonna wet your pants in Oppa's car?"

Changbin saw a dark spot on his red boxers. Felix was still working on his dick. He was getting loud as fuck. He tried to feel how his feet rested on the floor, how one of his hands grabbed on the car's door and the other shakily helf his phone up. Before he knew cum splattered out of his dick, breaking through the fabric of his boxer to make a thick white bead appear where his tip rested.

"Such a good little Princess for his Oppa? Don't you think Felix?", Chan asked when Changbin came with a loud moan. "My baby boy just came like a good little slut.", the younger answered.

His eyes, that he had shut when he came, were now wide open with embarrassment. His cock, still in Daddy's hand, was spraying piss all over himself.

He pressed his palm on it to try to stop the piss. But what he got from it was a broken moan of overstimulation.

Warm piss was soaking in his boxers and pants.

"Daddy! Da-daddy!" "It's alright baby boy, let go!"

Felix watched him empty his bladder. The piss didn't totally soak in the seat that was half leather half fabric, when it got saturated, it dripped on the floor, puddling on the plastic car mat (that Changbin just realised was in plastic and not in fabric).

"Sorry Oppa. Binnie peed in your car!", he said, flushed and out of breath once he let out the last drop. "Fuck that's actually hot, I get why you're into it Lix!"

They heard a honk. The car in front of them was now a dozen meters away. Felix quickly snatched his wet and sticky hand out of Changbin's pants and put it back on the steering wheel along with the hand that had stayed on it.

"Kids, be safe on the road and call me back tonight when you go to bed, alright?", Chan said as if nothing happened. "Sure, hyung!", Felix told him.

When they arrived at Felix's uncle, about 20 minutes after, Changbin's wet pants were cold and he didn't really know what to do. He was gonna meet his boyfriend's family with drenched pants on. _What a wonderful way to meet them, it'll sure be a good first impression!,_ he mentally scolded himself. At least he wasn't the one with stupidly tight jeans and a visible boner to hide, Felix definitely should have gone for looser pants.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you again!
> 
> You can always leave a little kudo and a comment.


End file.
